kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Breeze
Spring Breeze is a sub-game in Kirby Super Star, and Kirby Super Star Ultra. It is essentially an enhanced remake of Kirby's Dream Land, the first game in the Kirby series. One night under the cover of darkness, the gluttonous King Dedede and his minions steal all of the food in Dream Land. The next morning as the residents are discussing what to do, a young boy named Kirby steps forward and offers to help retrieve the food and stop Dedede. Differences to Kirby's Dream Land Although Spring Breeze and Kirby's Dream Land are very similar, there are major differences between the two, mostly done to truncate the length. * The biggest difference is the addition of Copy Abilities instead of the old system of occasionally stumbling upon power-ups. * Kirby Super Star game mechanics apply, so Kirby has the ability to guard and use the full range of Copy Ability moves. * The Castle Lololo stage was removed, and a Warp Star takes Kirby to a tower where Lololo & Lalala are fought. Kabula is no longer the boss of Float Islands, meaning there is one fewer Sparkling Star to collect. * Kirby has a continuous health meter instead of discrete health bars. * Kirby can now attack while underwater. * Kirby can sacrifice a Copy Ability to summon Helpers. * Some enemies from the original Kirby's Dream Land were removed. Some from later games were added. * Mr. Frosty and Bonkers have been added in as mid-bosses. * Mt. Dedede only has two rooms, the main floor and Dedede's arena, instead of the boss rush from the original. * While all the level designs draw inspiration from the originals in Kirby's Dream Land, in some cases they are shortened in length. * Enemies have different behavior, particularly Kracko. * Extra Game is not available, however Revenge of the King serves as a harder version of Spring Breeze. * Two players can play Spring Breeze simultaneously. Multiplayer In Kirby Super Star, a second player can control a Helper via a second controller. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, a second player can now control a Helper after connecting with the first player via local wireless. There is a "2-P Spring Breeze" option available on the file select screen of Kirby Super Star Ultra, which allows the game to be played in two-player mode with only one player having a copy of the game. The player that does not have the game uses DS Download Play, and instead of having a separate screen, plays the game while watching the first player's screen. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra Although Spring Breeze doesn't change in any way in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra aside from graphical enhancements, Revenge of the King is another re-imagining of the events in Kirby's Dream Land. This time based on the Extra Game. It is more difficult than Spring Breeze is, reintroduces Kabula, and several parts from Kirby's Dream Land are removed. Kirby can still use Copy Abilities. Music Transcript Related Quotes Trivia *Bosses fought in Spring Breeze have their base health lowered to 65%. As Kracko Jr. is never fought outside of Spring Breeze, his base HP is never directly used. *Curiously, the crowd seems to cheer when Kirby lands a hit on Dedede, and not the other way around. *King Dedede's arena changes its appearance from Kirby Super Star to Kirby Super Star Ultra; in its first incarnation, it appears to be based off of a boxing arena. In the remake, however, the arena mimics its original design seen in Kirby's Dream Land. *The music that plays on the title screen of Spring Breeze in Kirby Super Star Ultra is a remix of the title theme of Kirby's Dream Land. **This arrangement was reused in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot. *''Miitopia'' contains a tornado-like enemy known as Spring Breeze, which may be a reference to this sub-game. *In a 2017 interview, Masahiro Sakurai stated that Spring Breeze was originally not planned to include Copy Abilities, to follow Kirby's Dream Land more closely and make it simpler for beginners. Nintendo Everything **In the same interview, Sakurai mentioned that the title of the sub-game was derived from a line in the manual of Kirby's Dream Land that described Kirby as "a youth who came with the spring breeze." References de:Frische Brise es:Brisa Primaveral it:Brezza Leggera ja:はるかぜとともに zh:沐浴春风 Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra